User talk:CycloneRyne94
CycloneRyne94 (talk) 00:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Jon the chat Hi Ryne please join the chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 00:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Invation Want to join Continents and Hypothetical Hurricanes 2 Wiki? Hurricanes are awesome 19:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: And there not bad, either Ok ^_^. Hurricanes are awesome 19:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You Changed your icon Hi Ryne i see you have changed your icon to a Tornadoe i think it used to a Hurricane and also have a great Birthday when it comes from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Join Hurricane Madness Wiki Ryne please join Hurricane Madness wiki ok from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) here is the link http://hurricane-madness.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Hurricane_news Check this out! Check this out: 2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo's Prediction). Remember to reply back on my talk page! Hurricanes are awesome 21:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! According to the UTC time, it is the beginning of your birthday. Hopefully you have a nice one! =) What are you planning to do for your birthday? --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 01:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Bereucrat Upgrade Hi i think i can be trusted as Bereucrat so please promote me ok from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:47, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! Happy birthday bud! Sorry I couldn't message you earlier, I have been way too busy to get online and talk for a while. Hope your day was great, and your world is free now. My name is Not David Brown! 03:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sbcm133 (talk) 13:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC)HelpSbcm133 (talk) 13:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I was just wondering how to make the map for the individual storms. Please help new Profile Pic Ryne i found a new profile Pic for you from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 23:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) it`s there Ryne when you go looking for a new Profile Pic use that Hurricane Ernesto one i posted on your talk above okay from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 23:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Next Time you Ghost Hunt I heard via a blog post yiur going to St Agustine FL i`m gonna guess for a Ghost Hunt i hope you find ghost next time you go Ghost Hunting go to Chernobyl Ukraine in a Radiation Suit and Hunt for Ghost there for Halloween Please it`s risk but u wanna see you make a blog post on oneday from Douglas season collab Just in to say a few things - I know I havent really spoke to you for a while now, but Hurricane news just put across an amazing idea to me Are you interestein helping out with the 2005 Super hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season with me, odile, steve, hypercane teen, puffle and a few others??? if so, just let me or douglas (hurricane news) know Secondly, I have submitted my 5 tornadoes in for TI, and have put in a judge request - I respect it if you don't see me fit for the job, though wsc (talk) 12:54, September 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc ----- OK, im aware of your hyperactivity on HE, and will eventually add some more of my pages to the wiki - thanks for the judge placement, but could we do a Monday or Wednesday, please, as I have more free time - oh,and I will only be on between 0800 and 1430 UTC at best - that going to be ok, due to time differences wsc (talk) 11:04, September 22, 2015 (UTC)wsc Okay, I changed it to Wednesday, September 30th. Does that help at all? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 16:18, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ----- Yes, Ryne, that will be OK, thx - ill upload some pages onto HE soon wsc (talk) 08:17, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc 2053 Atlantic hurricane season Just to let you know, Ryne, that the reconstruction of the 2053 Atlantic hurricane season is now complete. If there is anything else that needs doing, just let me know. I have tried to do the Infobox tornado new template on HT, which is running, but needs the coding doing to make it run smoothly - could you get help, pls??? wsc (talk) 10:06, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc Any reconstruction jobs? Ryne have any seasons i can reconstrut Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure, let's see you try to reconstruct the 2072 Atlantic hurricane season :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 11:38, September 23, 2015 (UTC) What are the names BTW i`m trying to help WSC with these Douggie Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) *Alex *Bonnie *Colin *Danielle *Earl *Fiona *Gaston *Hermine *Ian *Julia *Karl *Lisa *Matthew *Nicole *Otto *Paula *Richard *Shary *Tobias *Viginie *Walter CycloneRyne94 (talk) 11:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm in for the 2107 Atlantic season wsc (talk) 11:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc WSC wann collab some of the recreations that Ryne throws at us BTW Ryne you will be amazed Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Yeah, OK Hurricane news - r u ready for the 2005 Super hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season yet, weve got another participant involved, now wsc (talk) 11:55, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc ok Ryne are those the names and WSC i`m ready Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes Doug, the Alex through Walter names are for 2072.. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 11:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok thnaks BTW why do you call me just keep callig me it Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ryne how active do want the season Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 12:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Just call me Doug Ryne Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 12:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) 24 Depressions, 21 Storms (Using all Names), 12 Hurricanes and 5 major CycloneRyne94 (talk) 12:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- OK, Douglas, ill add the first storm now - no names are being used, but the old numbering format shall be (with significant storms receiving names, as in the old naming ways before 1950) wsc (talk) 12:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc Add he first storm into what Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 12:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) The 2005 Super hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season wsc (talk) 12:07, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc 2519 Pacific hurricane season - collab * Strong El Niño * Very hyperactive - shall we do 56 storms?? * Year round season * Normal + some excessive rating for storms (Cat 6 - Hypercane) * Your own names, with a M, F, M pattern - well need more than 1 naming list, so Greek will be used, as per the norm in the EPac basin * Well do everything on the request list, and I could do some extreme tracks if you want to Cheers, m8, wsc (talk) 12:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC)wsc Once again, I'm sorry, but I am not currently open for Collabs.. I'm currently busy over on Hypothetical Events.. we've just hit 205 Articles and I'm going to be working on a couple of new ones... Speaking of which, wanna come see the recent work I've done? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 12:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Co-host as once agian i`m co-host for TI Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 12:12, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Adopting Wikis Hi, Ryne, as you know, I am a hyperactive user on this wiki, so I was wondering if perhaps I could adopt the. You know I do a lot, so I am wondering if I can take the reigns for a bit - if not, I understand as there are more users who would be suitable for the role Whilst on the subject, it comes to my interest to be able to adopt Hypothetical Volcanoes, as I am renovating it - coul dyou put me in touch with the founder, plz, so that I can discuss the issue with them, thx wsc (talk) 08:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc VSTF involvements Ryne, just to let you know that I have calle dan emergency meeting on this wiki for 0800-1300 UTC, regarding a possible calling in of VSTF to investigate and globally block some of our users on here. A few of our users have been found to be underage - Dwight, Douglas, EF5and SpCardozo have so far all been blocked for this reason, as we will be in trouble for letting illegal users onto the wiki. They were all blocked (except EF5) during a meeting between me, Hypercane, Austin and Marcus yesterday, and all of them were found to be in powerful positions on the wiki. It was repeatedly noted during the meeting that we may be at risk of an investigation ourselves, and so the decision to call a meeting today was made between me and Hypercane during the chat for today. Also, I investigated an argument started by Douglas in chat yesterday morning, between 0444 and 0743 UTC, and so he was already blocked for his behavior during this period of time. He was found to be sending death threats to Hypercane and Odile, which not only violates our user license agreement, but that of the general Wikia terms and conditions of usage. All of the users are being demoted and blocked for violating the law of Wikia usage. You may consider this harsh, but it is necessary to do. But either way, the VSTF needs to be given a heads up about Douglas, so I am asking you to come onto chat during the specified time period - if you cant and are elsewhere, I understand - just leave your part of the meeting on my talk page, and I shall take further action from the re. Thx, wsc (talk) 08:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Hello Hello- Just wanted to make you aware of why The underage users were blocked. I know that all of us still wish they could all be around, but it is wikia policy. We are trying to prevent them from investigating us. It's sad, but had to happen. If you are not aware already, I was informed that Douglas has been sending out more Death Threats. If you could provide a opinion on that, it would be nice. HurricaneMonster (talk) 20:13, September 30, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 20:13, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Blockages Ryne, just to let you know that the users who were blocked were done so in compliance with the wikia terms and conditions of usage - as for Douglas, I got Wikia general staff involved...he WILL be globally blocked Also, you mentioned the possibility of doing further hurricane research earlier in the year if a hurricane was close to your state - I think that maybe Joaquin will provide the perfect opportunity for this research - the NHC forecast is continually showing "very low" confidence in the ir forecasts for this storm...its so bad, in fact, that I have been outperforming computer forecast models for the last 2 days now - let me tell you what I think will happen - Joaquin may hit high cat 4 strength, or lower cat 5 if this explosive intensification rate continues - I still think that Joaquin may hit the Bahamas as a category 4 hurricane later today and tomorrow morning - im thinking a peak of at least 150 mph, but upto 175 mph, and a pressure of 905-925 hpa on this occasion wsc (talk) 12:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc Alternative hurricanes bureaucrat hi, ryne, I have created a sister wiki, Alternative hurricanes - HT and marcus are both bcrat and admin over there already, would you like to as well?? if so, just join the new wiki, and leave a message on mine, HTs or marcus sanchez's wall there, and well promote you wsc (talk) 12:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC)wsc Douglas globally blocked Hi, Ryne, just to let you know that Douglas has been globally blocked by a member of wikia staff. Dwight has also been permanently blocked, too, and they will end when they reach legal age. As for Douglas, his account is disabled permanently by staff, so he wont be back again now - you mentioned TI season 4, asking if I was able to do season 4, but you never gave me the dates. Also, would you like to join our new sister wiki at http://alternativehurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Alternative_Hurricanes_Wikia#Tropical_Cyclone_News wsc (talk) 12:17, October 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc Wiki works Ryne, im thinking of creating wordmarks for the hypothetical series of wikis that i am working on - do you mind, as it is on the list of things to do??? wsc (talk) 11:12, October 12, 2015 (UTC)wsc 2011-12 Australian region cyclone season reconstruction Hi, Ryne, just a quick one - I have found this page whilst looking through he wiki earlier - it was created inn January, but has 1 storm, and hasn't been edited since - mind if I reconstruct it????wsc (talk) 08:54, October 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc Can you please switch my admin rights on your wiki? Hello Ryne can you please switch my admin rights from HypercaneTeen to Hypercane on http://hypothetical-winter-storms.wikia.com/wiki/ ? Thanks in advance. Hypercane (talk) 10:55, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hypothetical Events Ill be back on soon...ive been getting the new sister wiki - Alternative Hurricanes - running (we have 7 users, now), but I should be able to come back on, yes - wanna come on chat here, though, too??wsc (talk) 11:46, October 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc Can you please get on chat? WSC keeps wanting you there. Hypercane (talk) 11:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Co-Hosting Yo Ryne, Michelle here. Now, I may be decent at making hurricanes, but I can make a fantastic co host at the same time. Message me back some details, and we will see if me and you can't work something out. Emma and V 10:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I'm Floyd. I would like to be a co-host of Hurricane Idol's Season 8. I've been here for 3 weeks, and I know pretty much about hurricanes. —'StrawberryMaster talk· ' 14:26, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Names: Joaquin Patricia Donna Iselle Henri Bobnekaro (talk) 01:41, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Names: Colin Grace Andrew Katrina Hermine 'Collim1009 ' My Auditions for Hurricane Idol Season 8: Juan, Carla, Faith, Andres and Felix. Message me on my talk page if there is any problem with my names. MarcusSanchez My Own Talk Administrator of HHW 06:33, October 29, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez URGENTDo you still have interest in Admin Powers? Hello Ryne- I have noticed that it seems like you are in some sort of Semi-Retired State. I see you making edits occasionally, but I haven't seen you make many (if any at all) rulings as a admin since I have been here (And that was Late August 2015). So, I have arrived here to ask, are you still interested in being a Bereaucrat (or having admin powers at all for that matter)? We would like a response to this message as soon as possible. HurricaneMonster (talk) 20:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster